My 7th Episode Hurricane Helpers
by GameKirby
Summary: David and the gang team up with the Extreme Makeover team to help the citizens of Baton Rouge, Louisiana until Big Jet and his new flunkies steal the donations. Will the Makeover team and the gang retrieve the donations back?
1. Meet the Makeover Gang

{Chapter 1.} -Meet the Makeover Gang-

One day David received a message from Ty Pennington from the "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition" show for help on a charity for the people who where involved with Hurricane Katrina, as David calls the gang to meet him on a special mission to help to citizens of Baton Rouge, Louisana. The gang meets the crew from "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition", Ty meets David and says "Aren't you kids a little to young for this?" David replies "We're the Little Einsteins always there for anyone" when All the sudden Big Jet pops up out of nowhere in the sky and steals the donation boxes filled with clothes, toys, food and supplies as Ty says "Who is that?" David replies "That's Big Jet our nemesis." Leo says "Why don't we all work together?" David replies "Great idea, Leo" Soon one kid teams up with each member of the "Makeover" team: David with Ty, Leo with Preston, June with Tracy, Annie with Constance, Quincy with Michael and Rocket with the "Makeover" Bus as David supplies the gang with 5 pairs of rocket shoes, 5 pairs of power bands with super strength and grapping hooks for each kid on their way to help the citizens of Louisana get their stolen charity donations back. Will the "Makeover" team and the kids saved the donations?


	2. The Power Bands

{Chapter 2.} -The Power Bands-

David shows his newest and best invention: the power bands, a device that makes it wearers strong and powerful as the gang we're shocked about the items, Leo says "Why do we need these?" David replies "To carry our teammates inside the makeover bus so that they can travel with us" as David's watch beeps. The watch says "Attention: Big Jet is recruiting other Jets and Helicopters for a team-up against the Little Einsteins" David says "Uh-oh, now that Big Jet's got friends, We're doomed" as the gang grabs the bus with their power bands in the underside in different areas of the bus, Annie and June get the back corners along with Quincy and Leo on the sides and David took the front of the bus. Rocket was guiding them on top of the bus as the "Makeover" crew worry about the gang as Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope to find Big Jet's flunkies separated from each other as they are in 4 different locations: 1st place is in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil, the 2nd place is in Athens, Greece, the 3rd place is in Istanbul, Turkey, and the 4th place is in Scotland. Will the teams work together to stop Big Jet's flunkies?


	3. Big Jet's Flunkies

{Chapter 3.} -Big Jet's Flunkies-

When the groups landed in the Amazon Rainforest one of Big Jet's flunkies the 1st member Purple Pest, a purple beetle-shaped helicopter with pincers and a bug symbol on it as it was ready to attack the gama and the "Makeover crew" as David uses his power bands to punch and make a big bruise on Purple Pest's body. Purple Pest decides to leave in defeat but the gang had another problem, the bus got tangled on the tree vines in the Amazon Rainforest as David uses his laser watch to cut the vines off and free the bus, Leo spots a charity box of Donations and retrieves it, as the gang flies to their next location in Athens, Greece. Annie and June we're too tired to move the bus so their partners Tracy and Constance take care of them while the boys search for the 2nd member of Big Jet's flunkies as the boys encounter Yellow Rat, a rat-shaped helicopter with a rat symbol ready to attack to the boys as Quincy and Leo quickly use there grapping hooks to tie up Yellow Rat so it doesn't attack the bus, Yellow Rat flies away as the Boys found the next donation box and now they travel to their 3rd location. Will the group retrieve the other donation boxes?


	4. Muscle Bound Boys

{Chapter 4.} -Muscle Bound Boys-

Beofe riding the bus, Annie and June gave their power bands to Quincy and Leo, the boys continued to carry the bus to there next location in Istanbul, Turkey, when all the sudden the power bands that the boys we're wearing, they started developing muscles and making them buff like bodybuilders. All the girls are shocked to see the boys all muscle-bound when Big Jet's third flunkie, Red Hawk a hawk-shaped jet with a hawk symbol on it, the boys attacked Red Hawk by punching him as it suffers a bunch of dents an scratches as it retreats while David gets the the donation box back to Baton Rouge, Louisana. Leo and Quincy removed their power bands cause' their bodies aren't used to being buff so they return back to their normal selves but David kept his so that he can help carry the bus to it's next location in Scotland. Big Jet stash the last donation ox in Stonehenge, David becomes tired out from carrying the "Makeover" bus everywhere so much June quickly rushes to David's aide and pulls him out of the way before Big Jet grabs him as the gang removes all of David's Power bands to give to Rocket. What will happened to Rocket and will they retrieve the final donation box?


	5. Helping the Citizens

{Chapter 5} -Helping the Citizens-

When Rocket puts on all the power bands, it transforms into a giant rocket that was even bigger than Big Jet, Leo was surprised when Rocket transformed, Big Jet becomes so scared it flew away in fear as the gang was amazed to see Rocket as brave as he is. Rocket grabs the bus with it's super grab-nabbers that are bigger and stronger, to take to teams back to Louisana with all the donation boxes, June sees an object sticking out of David's pocket: a heal patch, a patch that helps him recover as David recovers quickly from his injuries and helps the gangs take the donations back to the citizens of Louisana, Leo and Preston help with the people on the north side. June and Tracy help with the people on the south side, Annie and Constance help with the people on the West side, Quincy and Michael help with the people on the East side and David and Ty help with the people at the Superdome while Rocket and the bus carried the supplies to the groups. The citizens are proud of the teams helping the victims of Hurricane Katrina, Leo wants Rocket back to normal cause' he figured out that he's too big to fit in the rocket room so David tells Leo "Just remove the power bands and it will turn back to normal" as Leo removes the bands, Rocket return back to it's normal self, when Leo said "Mission Compeletion" Ty yelled it on his megaphone as the group laughs. At the final curtain David is showing off his power bands with a muscle pose and says "Do I look good or what?" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
